


Nodus Tollens

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Strange Words [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dadchi and Mamasuga, Karasuno bbys, M/M, MamaSuga, PapaDaichi, again it's all just brief interactions, are they together or did they just get together I DON'T KNOW, everyone ships it anyway, in the team I mean, the whole club minus the coaches and managers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nodus Tollens</p><p>'the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore'</p><p>Or</p><p>Daichi can't remember what sort of life he had been hoping for as a kid, but he's sure he wasn't expecting this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nodus Tollens

**Nodus Tollens**

_The realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore._

Daichi thinks it happened to him one time after volleyball practice, when the team went out for meat buns like a fast developing tradition. Suga’s scolding Tanaka and Noya for picking on Kageyama, who had picked a fight with Hinata. They’re walking to the store all together, Asahi hanging near the back of the group, Tsukishima pointedly ignoring everyone, except when he wasn’t and he comments something just to rile up Hinata or Kageyama or both. Yamaguchi is always on Tsukishima’s side.

Daichi finds himself scolding alongside Suga, and he finds himself somehow warmed by the thought. He smiles, exasperated, and Suga laughs softly, so the first years won’t hear.

“Children these days,” Suga says in a whisper”, that’s what you were thinking, right, Daichi?”

“So what if it was?” Daichi asks, beginning to laugh despite himself.

“It means you’re being an old man,” Suga declares, giggling.

Hinata squeals and runs ahead, Kageyama running after him with his own holler. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snicker, and Tanaka and Noya outright laugh. Suga calls after the two first years, telling them to be careful and not to trip. It’s Daichi’s turn to laugh.

“Now _you’re_ being a nagging mom,” he tells Suga, who pouts. He has a really cute pout, Daichi finds himself thinking. Afterwards the captain finds himself looking away, pretending to laugh, so that no one would see his cheeks go pink.

“Does that mean you’re the dad, Daichi-san?” Asahi asks, and Daichi remembers too late that he’s not the only one keeping an eye on everyone. Suga laughs, catching Noya’s attention, and he raises a brow at the third years, as if _they_ were the ones acting weird.

“I don’t think I’d want you guys as our kids,” Daichi answers with a laugh, riding the joke even though he feels like he’s hit with embarrassment at each word.

“Our kids would definitely be more disciplined,” Suga agrees, grinning that knowing grin of his. Daichi finds himself wanting to see all of Suga’s different smiles, all over again, over and over again, forever.

Instead Daichi finds himself shouting at Hinata and Kageyama, who’re playing a weird sort of tag that involves Hinata making faces and Kageyama looking murderous. Daichi tells _all_ of them not to make too much noise, but it’s not like that works.

When Daichi finally buys them all meat buns, they’re all considerably quieter, if not less active. And this is when Daichi _really_ sees the scene in front of him. Buying his underclassmen meat buns, trying to keep them in line and herding them like wayward, hyperactive children, and sometimes flirting or not-flirting with his best friend-boy friend Suga. This is what his life’s become.

Later Suga gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Daichi finds he doesn’t mind how his life’s turning out after all.


End file.
